


The Teacher

by CelestialHeavens1



Series: The Great Unknown [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: AU or not AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Compliant, Could Be Canon, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Inquisitor Luke, Jedi Luke, Lightsabers, Master & Padawan Relationship(s), Pre-Canon, Sith Luke Skywalker, Teacher-Student Relationship, Teachers, Training, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 17:12:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12173232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialHeavens1/pseuds/CelestialHeavens1
Summary: Luke trains in how to use a lightsaber. Set at nearly any point in the original series, or could be attached to an AU-verse.Part of a series of unrelated AU fics, all What If something minor or major had been changed in the Star Wars universe.





	The Teacher

The lightsabers sizzled as they clashed together, radiating heat between the two of them. Without any warning, there was no saber to push against and he staggered forward.

“Again,” came the order.

Luke closed his eyes, trying to gain focus. But the next attack came almost too quick for him to block.

“I know you’re better than this.” It was almost a taunt. He glared through the glow of the blades. “Again.”

“How many times do we have to do this?” he asked. His bones ached and his muscles were sore. Lightsabers were heavier to wield than they looked.

“Until you get it right, young one.” 

Luke glared and attacked before the blade could come down over his head again. He almost managed to land a blow, but was blocked as the lightsabers met with a sear. 

He stumbled back and the glowing blade was under his chin.

“I’m tired,” he muttered, glaring at the offending weapon.

“Your opponents won't care if you’re tired or injured. They’ll just keep coming.”

“But this isn’t a battle,” he whined.

From anyone else at any other time, it might have merited a smile. But there was no smiling during training. 

“I’m trying to keep you alive, Luke. You don’t seem to appreciate that.”

Luke let out a noise that sounded like a mix between a laugh and a cry. It was completely appropriate. "This isn't fair."

“The Emperor won’t care that it isn’t fair. He is cruel and unforgiving and you have to be ready. He’ll come for you one day, to turn you once he learns of your existence. And if you don’t turn, you’re of no use to him. So you may think I’m being callous and mean, but that’s alright.

“It’s not my job for you to like me. It’s my job to make sure you survive."

**Author's Note:**

> The thought being behind this is that you kind of can reread it and throw different people in as the teacher. I was actually writing this as Vader training Luke to be an Inquisitor/his apprentice until about midway when I started picturing Ahsoka training him to face Vader. Obviously whoever is teaching him changes the context of the conversation, whether the intent is to kill the Emperor or to actually protect Luke.


End file.
